grey3
by deaconlost
Summary: Christian makes a mistake, one night. finds the his soulmate and rapes her. searching he finds her 5 years later. she will rock and reshape his world. Can he overcome his sins? will he want too? The story is finished. got a lot of good feedback, a lot of troll shit. but regardless of which, thanks. try some of my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

Grey to the third

The story starts when Anna(I like this spelling)is 16. An Christian is 21 head toward 22, emotional immature, and not super Dom;just a Multi-millionaire, and on Sub 1. Their is no Welch,Taylor, or Gail, or Escala. Elena always sound to designer, to Europe, So i prefer Elaine(more Kansas fake, gold digger.)The crucible is can you redeem yourself from a horrific event.

Chp1

apov: The party was loud and out of control. For sixteen-year-old girl from Montesano this was misery. This was supposed to be a sleepover, her friend from Portland high school, Amber Langley, one of the rich kids, had invited her. But the parents had left and the boys and alcohol had arrived. Something was off, and Anna listen to Ray advice, "if it don't feel right, it isn't right, leave! Peer pressure be dammed walk away Annie". So Anna quietly slipping outside. Now what? She remembered passing a strip mall on the way here. They would have a phone and she could call Ray. She started walking.

Cpov: I have had enough of Elaine and everything. I broke off are relationship. She threatens and yelled, but she impotent. I already stole the tapes and pics of me, us in the Various dungeon and clubs of are BDSM lifestyle. I just made 60 million dollars this morning and everything in going my way. "shit my car is dead. I start to walk too my parents place, its empty. Everyone in San Diego for a vacation, Mom is doing a medical conference there.

Three blocks later, three shadows tackle me and start to beat me. I move and protect as best I can, the odds are against me. Then like a wind, its one-on-one. I beat him down and see the other two rolling on the ground holding their crotches, crying and vomiting. A small well-proportioned brown hair girl with blue eyes smirks at me. Elaine is running a scene on me, my savior is the perfect sub, a copy of my mother the crack whore, the kind I beat in my playroom. I grab her hand and drag her home.

apov: I been walking for at least an hour, must have taken a wrong turn. I hear a fight ahead. I see three boys beat on a fourth. I move quietly and kick with all my mite the family jewels of boy one. I turn quickly to boy number two and unleash the little knowledge I acquire in gym on the sport of soccer or maybe kickball. I land on my butt, but boy two is rolling on the ground. I see the victim get the upper hand as I get to my feet. I look up into piercing grey eyes and copper hair, tall maybe 6' 2" maybe 6'4". He seems angry, mad, well he did just get jumped by three boys. He grabs my hand and leads me down the dark streets, the touch is electric and over loads me.

Cpov: Good, the house is empty. I will get this sub to confess and then turn on Elaine. I turn her around, her back to my front, and take her in the great room. I quickly tie her arms and gag her, then sitting spank her hard 12 times. She shakes and screams and cries, good, now she'll give me answers. I push her onto the couch and pull down her jeans and rip her panties. I am overcome with need, lust and adrenaline from the fight and spanking has pushed me to the peak and I drive in and out and on the fifth stroke my mind catches up with my body, VIRGIN! VIRGIN! She a virgin, how could Elaine do this. I still. I try to get the words out. Shit she rocking into me, push me, fucking me. The mind goes blank. I fuck her hard and dominate her whole being.

apov: He turns me around I see the water and suddenly he's tying my hands and gagging me. I don't feel threaten or panic, I'm not sure what I feel. Spread me over his lap. Then a spanking, what? Ouch that hurts, stop stop! I scream but the gag mumbles my words and I scream and cry and curse. It's stopped thank god, what no my jeans. My panties. My, no stop ugh ouch and pain and then the rush, the feel the rising, building emotions and feeling, he stopped, no keep going. I start to move and push into him and then he's moving hard and deep o'god so deep the orgasm explode with each slam of him into me. The world stops and we collapse on to the floor. Laying there for how long I don't know, my hands released and gag throw across the room. We lay my head on his chest my hand curled in his chest hair. Our labored breath the only sound.

cpov: What the hell have I done. I just raped a girl, in my parent living room. A girl who saved my ass from three assholes who jumped me. I try to speak but the calm, sensual strokes of her hands along my chest and neck have sent me places I've never been. I could lay forever in her embrace. I zone out. As the world starts turning I realize she been touching my chest and there is no pain. No panic. I kiss her hair, smell of vanilla and jasmine. My hands have been exploring and caressing her body. She rolls into me and slide up my body, laying kisses and touches till her mouth is claiming me. I harden and roll her to her back. Round two.

I'm not sure what round, we final made into a bed I think four or six maybe. Her name in Anna. I'm not sure of anything else. She is a tigress for her first time. I look up the sun is high in the sky. I look over she gone. NO! I search the house, nothing. No note, no clue other than her torn panties, a bloody throw blanket and my back covered in nail scratches.

apov: The sun peaks thru the window panes and I know I must leave. What started out as rape turned into wanton lust on my part. I'm confused and scared. What will the sun bring? I dress and steal a pair of brief from his drawer, payback for my panties. I walk out the gate and ask a maid walking to work for direction. I dread him waking and chasing me down. How can I hate him? After the second or even first time I was so in to him. Memories of my mouth on his lips, his body, his happy guy; him full in my mouth, my nose tickle his hair, the eyes alight and smoldering has I held eye contact as he buckled and collapsed from my first blowjob. His mouth on me, riding me into the night and oblivion, that wicked tongue and talent. I make the mall and find a phone, Ray on his way. My last thought of this weekend is wash away by a sexy little sports coupe, red that pass us on the way out of the mall.

cpov: After fruitless searching the house. I grab Mia little red sports car key and start searching the neighborhood. I slowly cruise thru the strip mall. But she gone. The emotions and feeling overwhelm me. Returning to my parents' house. I clean up. Keeping her panties, the smell of her. I sit on the floor and cry till dawn breaks and my mother stands looking down at me. I start to leave, she touch's my arm. I can't go on. I grab her and hug her and the tears fall like rain. She takes me to the couch. The couch Anna and I made love on, I raped her on, we laughed and kissed on. Confess to my sweet mother that I'm a rapist, I sadist, I'm fifty shade of fuck up-ness. I don't know how. How can I hurt her more? "mom I'm sorry, don't hate me. I've done bad things. I met a girl, I did bad thing to her, she left me. Please don't hate me?" "Christian what have you done? Who is this girl? You have to make it right!" "I don't know her mom. Just her first name Anna. We did_. We made_. I can't talk about it. I want her back. I don't know how to go on without her." Hugging her till sleep takes me. I awake in my bed, the bed we made love on, the room, my room, where she licked and tickle my chest. Where she held me tight and worshiped me, with kisses and prose.

apov: Two month later Portland. I cried all night. Worried all day and now must face the problem head on. I must tell my daddy that I'm pregnant and sixteen, and scared to death. "dad we need to talk, please sit down." He stares and sits and worried his hands. Looking up with fear and loathing in his eyes "daddy I'm pregnant." The fear and loathing disappears and he stand and hugs me. "Annie it'll be alright, I thought you were gone leave me." "O'daddy I thought you would kick me out or sent me to mom's" we talk and cry. I don't know the fathers name, or how I'll contact him or how tell him how we met. How do you tell your father that the man that raped you, loved you and you fell hopelessly in love with, all in one night? Is the sire of your grandchild?

A month later I have my first ultrasound. My problem just got worse. I'm sixteen, super nerd in high school and three months pregnant. We just moved from Portland back to Montesano. I am now the pregnant girl in class, and every boys thinks I'm a slut. I've only been with Chris. Amber is mad I left the party, she acts like I cost her money or something, she gone out of her way to unfriend me and makes me the butt of all her hatred. Glad we moved before I real started to show.

The music and festive light and moods of the holiday season. Bright lights and Christmas cheer have pushed me into labor. At three am Christmas day I give birth. I'm not sure how I will go on but I will. My babies need me.


	2. Chapter 2 five years later

Chp2 five year later.

apov: I'm is a rush. School is out and I'm rushing to get the kids from kindergarten. How I managed to grad high school and even start college. I have kids, school and a part-time job. Ray has mortgage and worked two jobs. My College roommate is the best. Taking me and the kids in. Kate was a wild child, now she's steady and focused and no longer the rich spoiled brat I first met. She was studying journalism, now she switched to communication media. The brains and talent to be valedictorian. My world is small with kids, Ray, Kate, and Jose. Jose sweet, screw up, and total in love with me. I set him straight and he turned gay. I forced him to exam his life and he came out of the closet. Since than he's been a great guy and friend. His boyfriends' come and go, but we still love him. His dad and Ray served together.

One semester to go. I have to work this afternoon, some Agro project the WSU is getting funding. Some big shot money guy is giving millions to the university. I been hired by Kate to run refreshments for the function. I get set up and everything is good to go. The deans and department heads are filling up the room, I rush coffee and snacks about the room. I turn a run head on into a muscle wall. I stagger back but he catches me. The electric charge is overwhelming, confused only Chris has ever made me feel this. I look up and Chris is holding me. His eyes are alight with? "Sorry Sir, may I get you anything?" "Yes Anna coffee please." He moves on to the important people. I hold myself and don't let him see my cry or whimper. The meets over and I clean up. Everyone has gone. Thank god. I sit and lay my head on the table. I start as a hand send electric shocks thru my body. I rise and turn. Chris mouth in all over me. The world slows as I must escape him, can I, do I wont to? Can I even try.

cpov: My world is small, I focus on my company, my family and my body. That weekend was the best and worse point in my whole life. I search every high school year book in Seattle. I even when door to door in the area we met, nothing. I waited for her to contact me. I was so depressed that I woke my mother and father up late Christmas eve and confessed about Elaine and my former BDSM life. After Anna I tried a couple of time, but I just couldn't do it. There was no release or even desire. I work out, work hard and can only find release with her face in my mind. Five years gone, I will search till the day I find her or die. I search for her.

Taylor drives me down to WSU near Portland, I'm funding some Agro projects. I stare at all the coeds hoping one might be Anna. I'm late, I don't do late, I hate being late. I enter the room and a bundle runs into me. The shock and then THE SHOCK, Anna? She looks up, hell! Yes! Anna! "Sorry Sir, may I get you anything?" cold, why? Public that why be cool Christian "Yes Anna coffee please." I wait and once the meeting over I leave than circle back. She sitting with her head on the table. I reach out a touch her the electrics. She rises and turns and I cannot stop myself. Embracing her in my arms touching her! Kissing her! I found her and I'm never let go.

I move her to my car and then the Heathman hotel. Are lips seldom part. I strip her and she strips me and we are one massive nerve. Pulsing, throbbing, riding a cosmic wave of lust, and love to a mind shattering orgasm, again and again. Five year of need, want desire and denial have exploded me into her, my Anna. Afterwards, we lay touching; her head on my chest, her hand in my hair and other stroking my back. My mind a shift of horrors and what ifs! "Anna, what your last name?" "Steele, why?" "I've been looking for you since the day you left me. I will never let you go. I will always find you" "Chris, things have changed. I want you, need you, but you are now secondary in my life!" "Anna I understand you want to grad and career, but you are always primary in my life." "No, Chris, I will be secondary too. Come get dressed I will show you what is most important in our life." We dress, she is so dam sexy; it takes three attempt before we are dressed and on our way. "Where too babe" "my apartment, Taylor here's the address".

Apov: As the car speed thru the city towards my apartment, the level of dread rises and what if seep into my mind. But I could never keep the kids from Chris or Chris from them. _It now or never. Please Chris love our kids._ Jose has picked them up from school and the they are sitting on the floor doing homework. If I don't channel their mind and curiosity, they will get into so much trouble. Their too dam smart, the school already wants to shift them to third grade. Chris follows me and stops dead in his tracks.

 _cpov: What the fuck? Kids, who kids. Wait, the two kids' haves copper hair like mine, can they be mine? Yes, they are mine and I love them. I love Anna, and now ours? Yes, our children, me a father, can I do it, I don't know, but I will try._

apov: The kids rise looking at him. "Chris these are our children, Teddy, Phoebe, and Sarah. Kids this is Chris your dad." I step aside and watch as they are frozen in time and space. Till Teddy, always brave and caring, steps forward and hugs him, the girls quickly follow suit. "I am shocked and so happy to meet you all, I can guess your Teddy, now which is Phoebe?" Phoebe looks up and smile, that meg-watt smile the kids have. "ok, your Phoebe, so that makes you Sarah." "Alright my rats back to homework, Chris and I have some work to do. Chris come with me" I lead him outside and to the edge of the car park.

"Chris, what do you want to do, I'm not giving up my kids. We can work out visitation? Or sharing them?" "Anna, I have wanted you from the moment I saw you. I thought you were a setup, a trap. Then your virginity and that fantastic night. There has not been any one else since then. I want you to marry me. I know I raped you, I'm sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am. But you and kids are a package deal. An I want this package. More than anything else. I love you". "o' Chris are you sure, I've wanted you to, and I want us to be a family, the kids will love you. We stand entwined and uncaring for the world around us. Walking back, we see the kids in the window, Jose behind them. Suddenly they hold up signs "Dad Marry Mom yes/no". Those brats and Jose, I turn several shades of red. Looking at Chris, he's smiling that million watts' grin and nodding his head and giving the thumb up to the kids who explode in cheering. Now I see where they get this over the top attitude.

Later the kids are in bed. Jose is gone. Kates arrives late from working at the student newspaper. Walking in on our ruckus dinner. She stunned that Christian Grey, ogre, recluse, businessman, billionaire is Anna's Chris. The father of her children. That he is laughing and joking with his kids. Kate immediately demands an interview, Chris says call his PR and arrange an appointment. God the kids are a bundle of energy. After their bath and bed. I drag Chris to my room and peel his cloth and make love till after midnight. Falling asleep in his arms, heaven, I've dreamed a thousand nights of this moment, this perfect moment in time.

Dawn breaks and the alarm clock rings. Chris is just about to get out of bed when the door slams open and three missile catapult themselves into the bed. Thank god I'm wearing a t-shirt; shit Chris is naked he grabs the sheet. I fall back laughing. "What are you three doing up and barging in here?" A chorus of "We wanted to make sure dad didn't leave!" "Well, I'm here now, you three out and get ready for school" Chris blares. They look stunned and then laugh a scurry away. "I make businessman faint, women cry and everyone else cower, but your kids laugh and giggle. Miss Steele care to explain?" "Chris, they are mini-you. How can they be afraid of themselves? Now rule one always wear pants to bed. Because I know I locked that door last night. Rule two; our kids, not my kids." "Anna, your kids when bad and our kids when their good, maybe my kids when their really, really bad. Now get up and shower; please hand me my pants, pretty please."

Chris move in and we adjust as the weekend and week flights by. Chris is overjoyed with everything the kids do. The only fly is Sarah, she the most like Chris, stubborn, hair temper, and focus so sharp it can cut veg's. She is stand-offish and quick to correct Chris. The two go at it hard, but Chris is always fair and apologetic. Sarah spend several hours in the quiet spot in the living room. Chris has paid off Ray mortgage and my student loads and is looking for a house nearby. He says he's moving here till I graduated. I love him, but he's a whirlwind with the kids. The nights are heavenly and the evening are a free for all.

Heaven isn't perfect. We've had three big fights.

Fight 1: "What do you mean you've paid off daddy mortgage and my loans?" "Anna, if I hadn't lost you, He wouldn't have need refinance, and you would have need student loans. Now I'm back, I paid my debts." "Christian Grey, you don't do something like this without asking first. An I am more than capable of paying my debts." "Anna, see reason, please. I don't what you killing yourself over money. I have plenty and in a few weeks, we'll be married and the money will be yours." "Chris you have to take into account my feelings about the money, and you're over the top ways. Ask first, don't command and dictate." "Anna, I'm sorry I didn't ask. And I love you so much. We don't have to worry about money anymore."

Fight 2: "Augh, Christian Grey, I told you paying debt without asking would cause you pain. Daddy here, and he knows how we met." "What do you mean how we met? Anna does he know I, you know was horrible to you." Chris is trying not to say in front of the kids. "yes, Chris everything babe." "Is Grandpa Ray going to beat up daddy" pipes up Sarah. "No, Sarah he is not. Adult discuses and reach resolution to the problems." A knock at the door, o'boy this will be fun! "hi, daddy come in the kids miss you and this is my fiancés Christian Grey, Christian my Daddy, Ray." "Grey outside now!" "yes sir" they leave and look out the kitchen widow as the go to the same spot, me and Chris had talk. Shit Ray decked him. Chris is getting up. Chris is apologizing, good, Ray decks him again. Suddenly Taylor is into the mix. Chris looks beat down and sullen. But no more fist are throw and everyone in civil. The temperature is chilly but Daddy is warming to Chris. Chris refuse to give up or leave. My two strong will men, love them or hate them, but never forsake them.

Fight 3: "Chris will you just stop!" "Anna, I don't see why we can't move into the house is Westfield." "Chris, that is not a house, it's a frigging estate. An were moving to Seattle in three months." "Anna, I have the money. The estate has everything we'll need. Please its only three months." "Chris, No! period, end of story, we are not moving to a mega mansion! The kids are not going to be spoiled brat. "Anna I work hard for the money I make. I want to spend it on you and the kids. I want you all to have the best. Is that so wrong?" "Christian Grey! You will check with me, yes me! Before you buy the kids any expensive items, are you clear on this! I _We don't want your money. We only want you. Now stop arguing and finish the dish's I have to get to class." He starts to say, then stops and finish the dishes'. I know this will continue tonight when I get home.


	3. Chapter 3 go for broke

Chp3 go for broke

c-pov: The weekend is here, its Friday. And this weekend will herald sunshine and flowers or storms and hell. We are going to Seattle. To meet my family. I cannot help but feel on edgy, tense, the revelation to my parents about Anna was crippling, and painful. I can never cause my mother, my angel that kind of pain again. The searing shame of being a rapist, failure as a man. Anna, sweet Anna has forgiven me and brought me such happiness and peace. The love we have is healing and so incredibly. I cannot believe I deserve it or even have it touch me. The kids are icing on the cake, even Sarah. My troublesome mini-me, I see all the angst and trouble I caused my parents in her behavior to me. I know this is new and she loves me, but is testing me. She is the fixer, the protector of the three.

Taylor, Gail and Sawyer left this morning to meet us at Escala. I'm flying the family plus Kate in Charlie Tango, my Helicopter. I talked Anna into moving to a nice six-bedroom house about six block from WSU and four blocks from the kids' school. We finished moving yesterday. I have rearranged my work and schedule to be here with Anna and the kids'. I also have an offer on a big house estate on the Sound near my parents. The School is top notch and the view is fantastic, plus security can be easily maintained. There is also staff housing, a small bungalow for Gail and Taylor. I haven't told Anna yet, she freaked out about the house in Westfield.

Everyone is strap in and secure. The kids and Kate in back. Anna next to me as I fly us home. I had Gail come down to help with the Temp house in Portland. Anna, Kate and her hit it off, right from the start. The kids already call her Aunt Gail. Taylor is walking around with a grin all the time now. Everyone is in awe of the vista and ride. Sarah ask hundreds of question while Phoebe and Teddy ask a few. I can't wait to take them Soaring.

All to soon we arrive. Escala, my fortress in the sky. The kids and Anna are in awe. Kate is struck speechless. I watch them, see my home thru their eyes. It's cold, sterile, and lacks warmth and family. I Shepard the kids and Kate upstairs so they can pick their rooms. I look at where my old playroom was, it's now a music room slash studio. I hear piano, looking in Teddy is playing the keys and Phoebe is strumming the standup bass. Sarah push pass me and grabs the guitar. My brilliant, talented rats, I smile and thank god for them and Anna.

We spend our first night in Seattle, watching Disney and making and eating homemade pizza. The kids experiment and create master works of mini pizza and then trade, share, dare and make the whole making and eating a joyful and funny experience.

I take my beautiful Anna into my bed, the first and only woman in my bed. She touches me so many ways and with such love and intensity. The world cannot get brighter. Anna had Taylor but a slide bolt on the door. The kids work hard to figure out how to defeat it and charge in at the break of dawn. So far we managed to sleep till 7am. Rise we shower, sex, and shower clean. Anna is fantastic in yoga pants and one of my dress shirts. I cannot believe she gave birth to triplets and still looks so damn sexy.

The kids are up, Kate looks like death warmed over, the typical morning Kate look. Gail is beaming and humming, cooking up eggs and pancakes and sage sausage links, my favorite. I find myself watch this family that I've somehow lucked into, a loving wife, three fantastic kids, great friends. I only hope the rest of my family will be as forgiving and loving. I hope?

"Hi, Mom its Christian, how are you going?" "Christian, it's so good to hear from you, were good, how are you?" "I'm great mom, I am coming for dinner tonight. I want to bring some people to meet you, and the family." "That great son, how many?" "Five plus me, is that going to cause a problem?" "Well, usually it just family tonight, but we'll make it work." "Andrea said you were out of town the last few week, business?" "No, personal, and I will explain when we get there tonight, I think will come around three." "Ok, we'll see you at three. Love you." "Love you to mom."

Kate and I talk Anna into shopping this morning. I called and arranged my personal shopper Carol at Niemen Marcus. I have unleashed shopping fiends Kate, Phoebe, and Teddy with my black amex card. Anna and Sarah are much more sedate, all about comfort and wear. Teddy surprise me with his talent for smart clothes and matching outfits. Anna tries to rein in the Fashionistas, but has as much chance and sweeping the ocean off the beach.

Lunch is free for all at a Mexican restaurant in the mall. Taylor and Sawyer are watching and so far no press to hound me. I find the experience uplifting. For once I'm just a cog and the show is the kids. Anna is a bright, funny, level head mom. The kids are boisterous and funny, but smart, caring, and really good. "Babe, you are the best mother, and most beautiful wife to be." "Chris, stop my head is swelling, a you are the pretty one, my Adonis on steroids" we kiss. From the peanuts gallery chanting "Yes! Yes! More! more!" our kids, our rats, our life. My fantastic new life.

The car ride to Grey Manor, turn chilly and tense with each mile closer. The kids have pick up, my and Anna mood shift. Teddy and Phoebe seem to hide behind Sarah. She is getting more agitated the closer we get, readying for a fight. I try not to act the same, but fail. I want my family to accept and cherish my new family. I want my parents to be proud of me, and love my kids. I could never do this without Anna.

We arrive, I get out and see my parents on the stoop. I dread the next few minute. I help Anna out and start on the kids and suddenly Sarah out; an charging across the drive. We turn and give chase, shit to late, she at the parents. "I'm Sarah Grey, your granddaughter, my brother and sister are here to meet you." Challenges my youngest, bold and unafraid. My parents are stunned and then Teddy and Phoebe join their sister forming a triangle, I've noticed when stressed they form this naturally, always with Sarah on point. Mother starts to speak, "Mother, Father, this is Anna. My fiancée's. A these are our children. Sarah, Phoebe, and Teddy." "Christian? Ugh, it is nice to final met you Anna. This [sweep her hands] is amazing and we are happy, stunned, but happy to meet you all, please let's go inside." We enter the house and Anna leans into me. I dread she reliving the rape. She whispers into my ear "Chris, it was love, the pain and everything last but a moment, then love and us happened. I've let it go, please let it go and only remember the afterward parts, the love, and connection." I kiss her lips and hug her tight.

g-pov: Personal? personal? What does that mean. Christian has been withdrawn since that weekend five years ago. The confession Christmas morning, the horror and shame of my son the rapist. We forgive him. I spent several years in therapy to realize that it wasn't the son I raised, but the boy Elaina corrupted. I've watch him try to make amends for what he did. His search for the girl, Anna. His obsession with this lost soulmate.

His staff is tight lipped and little to no information gets out. I call Andrea to make sure Christian comes in three weeks to the Coping Together gala, only to find he's not in town, and won't be anytime soon. I even call his COO Ros, she unhelpful. He's bring five people to meet us. What does it mean. As a last resort I check the tabloid sites. Nothing on Christian. Last entry was WSU at Portland some Argo-project almost two weeks ago. The gate buzzer, he's here, smooth my dress. Cary meets me at the door we hold hands and step out onto the stoop.

The car pulls up, he has the big car, he gets out and all the doors open and two young ladies get out. They turn back into the car. Suddenly a small copper hair girl rush out and towards us. She looks like Christian, what is going on. "I'm Sarah Grey, your granddaughter, my brother and sister are here to meet you." What, how, who. What have you done Christian, I look up and two more children are running to us. A brown haired girl, and copper headed boy all three about 5 yrs. old. No! five years old, can it be? Looking up I see my son holding a young, brown haired girl. "Mother, Father, this is Anna. My fiancée's. A these are our children. Sarah, Phoebe, and Teddy". Anna, his Anna, he found her. The kids are his I have no doubt. I grasp Cary hand hard. She's looking at him with love, so much love. She forgiven him. Thank god. The children I look down, Sarah has that Christian scowl, don't mess with me, the other two are serious. They wait for me, I "Christian? Ugh, it is nice to final met you Anna. This [sweep my hand in arc] is amazing and we are happy, stunned, but happy to meet you all, please let's go inside." We enter the house. I find myself lost in doubt. But stunned a small hand takes my free hand I look down. The boy, Teddy is holding my hand a smiling that million-watt smile, I so miss Christian smile. I look over and the brown hair girl, Phoebe, is holding Cary hand, he looks unbelievable happy. Our grandchildren. Our grandchildren. The girl Sarah is behind us, serious and aloof, so like my son. Christian and Anna are walking arm in arm; her hand on his chest, I blink she touching him. It toke 17 years for me to hug him, touch him, show him my unconditional love. They are the picture of love.

Cpov: We enter the great room. Mia is waiting, she sees us. She faints. I rush to her, "Mia, darling are you ok." "Mom who are these kids?" "Mia, these are your niece and nephew_" "Hi, I'm Teddy are you ok, your Aunt Mia, dad says we take after you shopping, what a fashionista?" Teddy is obviously the caring sibling, much like Elliot. Christian helps her to her feet, "Mia my fiancée's Anna. A this is Sarah, Phoebe. You've met Teddy". Mia is lost for words, but hugs the kids and Anna. "who are you?" "O' I'm sorry everyone this is Anna best friend Kate Kavanagh." "Please to meet you all." Kate says happily, her eyes bright with emotion. Anna hugs her and they have a quiet word. They both look so young and perfect.

The questions. The answers. The world turns in fits and flirts of time and emotions. Everyone is happy except Sarah, shifting in the background, seeing, hearing, waiting. We are so lost in the great room bubble, that no one hears the gate chime, except Sarah.

e-pov

I pull up the parent's house. I'm tired, and stress. The last week has been hell. Every crazy chick in town has accosted me. Past hook-ups, stalkers, even a couple of cougars. I walk up to the door, it opens. Out step a kids, copper hair, grey eyes, about five. "Hi, uncle Elliot, your late. I'm Sarah." What the fuck? Who are you. Why am I uncle Elliot? "Who are you?" "I'm Sarah Grey, your niece. Idiot" "How can you be my niece, none of my sib's have kids?" "Wrong idiot, Dad, I mean Christian has us. Come on in and meet the others." Christian have kids? These are like five years' old. Five year ago, shit the breakdown. The girl, Anna, he searches for. "what your mother's name? little brat" "Mom is Anna, big brat" The girl he found the girl. But kids, she looks like bro. I follow her into the great room and two more little one charge me. "this is Teddy and that's Phoebe, this in uncle Elliot. The family idiot." "Sarah Grey apologize this instant" "Sorry uncle Elliot, for you being the family idiot" I'm stunned by the Children, Anna, and the fact she sitting on his lap and stroking his chest. "Sarah Grey real apologize now." "Sorry Uncle Elliot." She means it. The other kids are loud and caring. I sit and turn to the girl next to me and word fail and time slows down.

"hi, I'm Elliot. You are?" "Kate, Anna friend" "are you free, I mean single. I mean would you like to go out?" "maybe, if the right guy asks, correctly" "Would you like to go out tomorrow for dinner." "Yes, wear a suit" What, just happened. I think I'm in love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Five year earlier.

c-pov

I am master of my fate. Master of the universe. I am a Dom. I have made it. My first multi-million-dollar deal, worth 60 million, is done. I have my own Apartment, my new sub, and I owe no one. I have broken away from Elaine. I paid her back the money she loaned me with interest. She talking about me backing some beauty salon idea. She has no head for business, or management ability, I'd have to oversee everything. She also whining about my new sub, she didn't train her. I have had enough. I sneaked back into her playroom ad bedroom a recovered all the photos, mementos, and videos of me, us, she has. Her insurance policy is canceled.

I'm pissed off. She sent a sub to my apartment. Hers and mine got into a fight, over me. I kicked both out. Maybe Ros is right I do need security. She running a scene on me, trying to do what? I want my orderly private life. Making me question my ability as a Dom. I need staff, but I want my private life, my secret life.

I drive to her house. I'm going to be clear. We are over, done. She yells and screams. "I made you, you'd be dead if not for me. You'll come running back to me." I leave shaken, is she right? No? yes? I don't know? Shit the car is dead. I'm too keyed up. I'll walk over to my parents' house it's not far. I could use the time to think, and burn off these emotions.

Suddenly three guys jump me. I roll and fight back. I recognize two of Elaine subs, older than me. The numbers aren't good. I roll away stagger to my feet, it one on one. I kick his ass. I turn, the two others are down holding their manhood, crying and vomiting. A petite girl, long brown hair, deep blue eyes stares at me. She is perfect, the perfect submissive. My perfect submissive, shit the bitch is running a scene on me. I'll show her! I grab her hand, my emotion and adrenaline surges, drag her to my parents' house. I'll get the true from her. I'll get my anger out on this sub.

Five year later

I sit at my parent's table, my family surrounds me. I have my soulmate Anna. My kids, my adorable little rats. I have everything, nothing I ever dreamed of, or imagined. I never saw marriage, or kids. Just me and Anna, alone. Period. Now I all I can dream of is graduations, and marriages, and grandkids. My life is so full, and complete. I gaze around the table a see nothing but love.

e-pov

Wow! What a day makes. I arrive to family dinner and the world has cave-in and created this weird alternate universe. My little bro, a father, engaged, and happy really happy. Anna and the kids are great, really great. I snap out of my thoughts as a hand slowly stroke my groin. I look down. Kate is stroke me thru my slacks. I look over she talking to Dad. I look around no one notices, I hope. The kids are rambunctious and noise. I smile both at them and Kates wick hand. I remember how this all started

Five year earlier: I was driving home from the airport. We, my parent's Mia and I, had just arrived from San Diego. I was heading home when my cell rang. "Elliot! Come home something wrong with Christian! He's lying on the floor, screaming, shaking and crying. Mom is going nuts. Dad is on the house phone calling Dr. Moore. I don't know what to do? Elliot come home! Please. Please" cry's Mia.

I roll up and Dad is pacing outside. "DAD! What's going on? Mia called. Is Chris aright?" "I don't' know, he's suffered some mental breakdown. Dr. Moore is on the way." "Where mom?" "She's inside holding him. Trying to comfort him. He's just keeps asking for Anna, do you know her?" "No, let me call Ros."

Later, I walk inside and find Christian, foul smelling, mumbling Anna_ Anna_ held in my mother's arms. He's so far gone he doesn't realize she touching him. Where is that shrink? It's been hours. I find Mia curled up on the couch, shaking and trembling held by Dad. We've never seen this ever. I can't help the tears run down my face. I sit and embrace my mother and brother. I don't know what else to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

K-pov

I'm mad and frighten. College, first day. An I had to start it with a fight with dear old dad. Wants me to study journalism and business. I don't know what I want. I move from being a big fish in a small pond, to a small fish in a big pond. I have no friends, plenty of hangers and want-a-be, but no friend. The last sold me out, toke my boyfriend and blabbered all my secret around school. Made my senior year hell.

Well, college is going to be parties, drinking and forgetting. I walk into freshmen orientation, shit I'm late, only seat is next to brown hair girl with a massive baby carriage. I sit and take notes. I feel eyes staring, I look up a small brown hair girl is peeking out of the carriage. I am fascinated by the eyes, and expression, never got kids before. Final the class is over. I realize I missed the last twenty minutes staring at the little angel. "Hi, I'm Kate, did you get the last twenty minute of notes, I kind a zoned out?" "Sure, I'm Anna, and she Phoebe. The other two are Sarah and Teddy" other two? She doesn't look old enough to have three births? "I had triplets, their almost two. Want to see?" "Yes, So your married?" "No, Just me, the kids and Grandpa." "Wow, College and kids. You are amazing." "Thanks, but it's a struggle, particular money. But Dad won't hear of me no graduating from school.

Within days, we're best friends and I talk dad into a three room apartment, near school. I talk Anna, and her dad Ray, into letting her and the kids moving in with me. Less commute in that deathtrap she calls Wanda. I don't know what happened to party college girl. But I don't miss her one bit. I feel happy and connected, Anna is a true friend. And the kids are great. I didn't believe I had a maternal bone in my body, but now I could never not have kids, or be the self-centered girl I use to be.

I wickedly stroke the beach boy stud sitting next to me. I have never connected with any one like I did an hour ago. Elliot, Elliot, what a name. I was so jealousy when Chris showed up. Anna's Chris. The man she dreamed of. Chris is everything Anna wanted and needed. So caring and loving. Despite how it started; they make it work. Now I have this man, beside me, rock hard and total under my thumb. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. "What to show me the grounds?" "Yes! I mean yeah sure." I love the guy, trying to be a player.

We wander to the boat house and make out. But no sex. I leave him wanting and damn I want it too. I'm never going back to that party, easy lay girl I was in high school. I have respect and self-worth. I am secure in my needs and wants, an I want a man, solid and committed. I want a Chris, an his brother is looking might good right now. Time will tell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5 world gone mad

Chp 5 the world gone mad:

Cpov: The Family dinner ended Saturday night. Everyone is happy the kids are asleep in their car seats. Anna and Kate zonk out before the car pass the gate. My phone buzz, it Ros. "Ros, what's up?" "Christian, the press just blew up your personal life" "What! how?" "Some anonymous tip to the tabloid, your number one with a bullet for the morning, nothing we can do. Sorry." "Well get PR going and call Welch to beef up security" I stare at Anna, she going to be pissed. I have had security covertly watching the kids and her. Now that ended, she'll have multiple CPO 24/7. I look at the kids. A simple life is gone. Luckily the temp house in Portland can be secured. I lean over and tell Taylor.

Apov: Chris wakes me up at Escala, everyone else is gone from the car. He carries me bridal style up thru the elevator and to our room. Laying me down he runs both hands thru his hair, shit he's stressed out. "Baby, wants wrong?" "The press got hold of the story, it's all over the blogosphere and number one in the news tomorrow. Sorry." "Chris, we both knew it was only a matter of time. What have you done?" "Everyone get CPO; everyone you, kids, Kate, Ray, my family several at the house and down stair." "Ok, I understand. I want you to relax. Let's tuck in the kids and go to bed."

Taylor pov: Everyone is gone to bed. Anna manages Christian to bed. Final I can do my job without him on my shoulder. He can be a real control freak, and micro-manger. Since that day at WSU, I have planned and gathered resources for this day. I had hope to have another week. But shit happens and the press is full shit. I have Sawyer surfing the web for insider info, find the mole, the weak link. I have Welch, and Grey House security on high alert. The Kids museum and Space Needle may not work tomorrow. I review the security plans. Will need twenty uniformed and another ten CPO.

I shower and crawl into Gail's arms, couple hours' sleep, I hope.

I watch the news. The press is going nuts about Anna the college student and Anna the mother of three. Some asshole from high school is talk about her slutty and tramp days at school. Shit camera crew outside of Rays. He turned the sprinkler on, good for him. His neighbor also turns theirs's on too, no place for the press to stand. The cops are moving them on. Must remember to send him a case of whiskey.

The morning shows are going nuts without any information. One has some girl from WSU student newspaper, saying that Anna is no party girl, or slut. A really good mother, and anyone who say different is a lying. Note her name. Several more negatives. Shit a bomb just when off The bitch troll herself Elaine, talking about Christians SM ways how children might be a risk from his lifestyle. I call Welch and Ros. The boss is going to go thermonuclear for sure on this. I quickly get Grey House PR to issue a statement. About the troll, and the relationship. Everyone is doing the counting days. So Anna was just legal.

A quiet talk with Ray; after the Christian-Ray fight; Carla the bitch, Anna's mother, more likely egg donor. I have plans and resource for Carla, Ray gave me copies of everything his has on her and husband 3 and 4 and current. I would hate to be on the enemies' side of Ray Steele. Move them into place.

 **Breaking news from Seattle. GREY HOUSE announces CEO Christian Grey is scheduled to marry Anastasia Steele in three months. The couple have three beautiful children, non-identical fraternal triplet. They reconnected recently at a WSU conference. They respectfully request privacies for their young children.**

The tabloids are going hog wild. But are careful not to step to far. Christian has in the past gone after them and their reporter, and that wasn't even related to family. I believe he will be very vindictive about negative and lies in the press especial about the kids and Anna. Another news report, o' hell, I laugh so hard, they just showed Kate as Anna, from the mall yesterday. I forward that to the boss. I hear laughter and hoots and hollers form the great room. Sawyer enter the room "T did you send that Kate is Anna thing. It was funny as hell. The kids are eating it up." "Yay, it's a bright spot in a black day" "Ask boss in, we have a serious issue."

Apov: Gail and I are the only two awake this rainy Sunday morning. Just after 9am, my usually early risers are still tucked in bed, even Chris. We enjoy a quiet moment and tea. The day is going to be bad, with the press. I call dad. Ray is ok, but reminded me Mom is still loose, shit mom, Carla, my wayward mother on husband five I think. She going to have a field day; my billionaire husband. I look at the gray and stormy rain. God I wish Gail was my mother, and not Carla.

I feel two hands encircle my waist, a stubble chin grazes my neck and soft kisses behind my ear "Anna baby, you are perfect." "You need a shave Mr. Grey." "Yes dear, soon to be " and bites my neck. "Chris stop with the Hickes's, everyone now I'm yours. Now what-cha want for breakfast" O'shit I said the magic word. As four figures charge into the kitchen, Kates usual zombie look and my three rats; shine eyed and full of energy. "Gail the herd is here. Waffle and bacon everyone. Here your coffee Kate, Chris" breakfast free for all commence.

C pov: I am rolling around on the floor; the kids are right with me. Taylor press blip of Kate is Anna is so fuck hilarious, Anna and Kate are goofing about who's who. The kids are goofing and asking Kate for ice cream breakfast and chocolate cake dinners. I look over and Sawyer has that serious look and nods his head. "Alright me rats, go get cleaned up and ready to go, Anna, yes you the brown haired one I love you, now stop goof and herd our kids, Taylor need a moment." She looks concerned and then her and Kate hustle off after the herd.

"What's up Taylor?" He updates on the press, Ray, and the Troll. I call my legal and PR. Legal has already got a call from Child service. I have them referred to my dad, and remind legal that the court records of the Troll, show her conviction for child abuse and sexual misconduct with minor. Also I have not been in that lifestyle for five years, long before the birth of my kids. I call my parent's.

"Mom, did you see the news?" "Yes, but we've most turned it off, why dear?" "The Troll made a press statement about the BDSM and the kids." "She fucking did what! Carrick! Get in here. Christian she when on air and said what?" "I read off the link of Elaine, talking about my old SM ways how children might be a risk from his lifestyle." My parents are mad and mom, shit swearing, I've hear her swear maybe four time in my whole life, three of them at me. Elaine has really stuck her neck out; this time I plan on chopping it off.


	6. Chapter 6 trolls and gold digger

Chp 6 troll and gold diggers.

A-POV

I sit and read, watching the kids play, do homework. Staring out the windows of Grey's ivory tower. The weather is rainy. The paparazzi is so bad; we couldn't take the kids to the Needle or Kid Museum. I tried not to read to many of the blogs, and media blip. They are so negative, so hurtful, the nuts have come out of the woodwork. Daddy called and we talked, him and his neighbors watering the press, a good laugh.

Chris is stuck in his study, doing work, and fight the press. I have barely seen him in four hours. Kate is distracted with her date with Elliot. Gail has been a god-sent with drink, snacks, board games. The kids love Scramble. I stare out and wonder how much my life has changed.

I remember the first night, the thrill of the fight. The strange emotions looking at and touching Chris. From the moment he tokes my hand. I was his. The spanking and then the bad was so fleeting. The redemption, forgiveness, and connection. He cried and beg forgiveness for what he had done. I could see how true and real his emotions had overloaded him. The connection, the electrics, had sealed my fate. The reality of leaving that morning. What if I had stayed. What if I had walked away from the bad. What if I had tried to find him. What "if" are a depression maker, a trap, of second guessing. I look at what I have, the struggle to get here, in the now. My beautiful kids, my sexy man, my best friend, and my happily ever after.

I hear a chime, looking up Mia with bags comes out of the elevator, smiling. "Hi, Anna, kids I brought stuff to do, arts and craft. The roar has Chris bolting from his study. "Hey, Mia what going on?" "Chris, Mia brought arts and craft for the kids, join us?" "Ok, just for a little bit." I see Taylor walk out of the Study, smiling at me, so like a Dad's military friends, our new Uncle Taylors.

We've made cards for the parent's and grandparent's, hats and funny paper jewelry. Mia is really creative, smart, and perfect with the kids. "Mia did you do much babysitting?" "No, I, no body trusted me with kids, I'm to spoiled and airheaded." "Bull, you are fun and creative, I think next time we're up here, or your down in WSU, you'll sit the kids for us." "Ok, that's sounds cool." She seems unsure about it. "hey, Why don't you watch them now, I could use some adult time with you know who (nodding my head to Christian)." "OK, have fun"

I stand and go check in with Gail. "Gail, Chris and me are going to our room for hour or two. Could you watch Mia, she going to babysit while were out, you know just keep an eye, let her get her feet wet." "Sure Anna, not a problem I have cookie making planned in about hour and half for the party tonight" "good, see you soon, thanks Gail"

I walk back and grab Chris shirt. Whisper "my play time, husband." Then louder "Alright Mia, the boss, behave, Dad and mom are having some personal time, behave" I drag Chris out to the hoots and Hollers of the kids. Passing Kate, I wink "Have a good time bestie, I know we're going to have."

Finally, alone, just us. I lock the door, and brace a chair against it. Chris laughs. I start to strip slow and sensual. Till I'm standing in front of him. He stops laughing an is sweating and Little Chris is tent poled in his pants. "Chris, your wearing to many cloths, show me baby, slow and hot". The show has me hot, as we run the sexual karma sutra, on the bed, couch, shower, at the window, on the floor. We lay cuddled in a bubble, no kids, no press, no family, no worries.

Xxxxxxx

K-pov

I am a nervous wreck, what to wear, to slutty, to prude. Anna and the girls, try to calm me, help me. I choose a nice black floral patterned skirt, and light blue blouse, moderate heels. Lite makeup, since being with Anna it's my only style. I like the fresh and clean natural look. I frit and frat as the clock slowly ticks down. Chris parent and Grace's parents are coming tonight. Elliot is taking me out to dinner, and maybe dancing.

I hear Mia, she brought arts and craft, good keep them little ones occupied. When bored, they get into two much mischiefs. Do I look ok? Should I change? I've dated before, why am I a wreck with this one.

Time to go he'll be here soon. As descent the stairs I hear, the kids hooting and hollering, what going on? OH, Anna leading Chris towards their room, way to go girl. She has that I'm going to sex him up grin, shy but temptress look. Passing, she winks "Have a good time bestie, I know we're going to have." I nod and grin.

Entering the room, the kids start cheering and clapping me. God what a self-esteem boost. Mia is giggling that Elliot is a goner, no more playboy for him. I twirl and vogue the kids are laughing. I feel a shift in the force. I turn an Elliot is here, leaning against the wall. Sharp suit, clean shaved, and looking like he just stepped out of GQ.

Walking up to him. I reach a cup his face and lay a passionate kiss. He relaxes, "Come, let's go, bye kids, Mia, have fun" Taking his hand a dragging him into the elevator. He's speechless, my inner goddess is jumping and rocking to my new super power.

Leaving the building in one of Christian Audi Suv. The press swarms the car and then chase us. Like a foxhunt. I don't see how any could be left at Escala. Elliot smiles, mischief and sexy "Taylor suggest the car. You know with the whole Kate is Anna thing this morning." "I laugh "my folks called They thought it was funny as hell. They love Anna and the Kids. But how anyone could mistake plain old me for Total in love Anna is beyond me." "You're not plain, old, anything. Your hot, sexy and beautiful. Perfect babe. All mine" "Mine, hum, maybe if you play you're card right." I held his hand from the apartment to right now in the car. He strokes my knuckles, heavenly.

Entering the restaurant. The press is calling Anastasia. Kate starts to pose, and vamp and vogue all over Elliot. The press is going nuts. "are you cheating on Christian, are you dating both greys', are you leaving your kids" After 10minutes, she saunters up to the Channel 4 news crew, smiling "HI I'm Katherine Kavanagh, of Kavanagh Media. Thank you all for coming to first date with Elliot Grey. I hope you all with stop confusing me with my best friend and Roommate Anastasia. Bye know" The press is stunned, they been had.


	7. Chapter 7insanity and mortarboards

Chp7 insanity and mortarboards.

C-pov: I don't know how much longer I can take the insanity, the torture. My face hurts. My headaches. Even Phoebe and Teddy are agitated. Sarah is trying to stay happy but, she fading fast. Please God shoot me.

Anna and Kate are trying to decide what to wear to their graduation tomorrow. The master bedroom at Portland house looks like a Niemen's has vomit a couple of floor of cloths. Cloths everywhere, I swear they tried on every outfit they have. My eyes hurt. Elliot escaped hours ago, claiming some work emergency, chick shit brother, wished I thought of that.

I didn't realize the closeted fashionista hiding in Anna, I knew Kate was. Augh ugh I can't take this anymore. "Kids, how about ice cream" Yell and shout. I quickly grab Phoebe and we try to escape. "Christian, no one more outfit, I know were close." I waffle, should I go or stay? "Daddy come on, they'll be hours" says Sarah. I smile turning an escape the room with the children. I pass Mia. "Good, Mia the girls need you"

Out the house into the Audi SUV, finally peace and quiet. The kids are recovering from the horror, the torture of our Fashionistas and her bestie. Taylor, takes us to an ice cream shop near the waterfront park.

I sit and watch my kids, play on the jungle gyms and other play structures. Boy have thing change since I was a kid. We were happy with a swing and slide. Know they have castle, ships and rockets. I drink my coffee and try to erase the last hour of fashion hell. I just don't get it, last week we when to a Charity gala, toke her all of twenty minutes to find a dress, shoes, everything. For grad, this is day two. I pinch my nose. I hope, really hope, this is not infectious, this cloths thing.

I hear a yell, and a cry. I'm up a moving Taylor right behind me. I spot Sawyer holding Sarah. A little boy about 7 or 8 is sitting crying, lip is starting to swell. "What going on?"

A mother run's up a comforts the boy. "How dare you hit my son"

"Sawyer?" "The boy pushed Teddy off the stairs. A Sarah ran up and punched him in the mouth"

"madam, your son pushed my five-year-old off the play set stairs. His sister toke offense. Let's end this here and now. Sarah Apologize for hitting, and your son apologize for push smaller kids."

"what, your daughter hit my son unprovoked. I don't know who he is (pointing at Sawyer) but my son would never do that. My husband an important man. I'm calling the cops!"

"Excuse me everyone. Detective Mahler, Portland police. I saw the whole thing. Madam your son is a bully. The girl had every right to bop him. Now take your son home and put some ice on the lip." Says an older heavy set man in a Portland Trailblazer jacket and jeans.

The woman takes her son away. Clapping and thank you issue from the other parents'. I guess the playground bully is exiled, at least for today. I turn and thank the officer. He and Taylor walk away having a private conversation. "Sarah, you're not off the hook, what did we say about punching people." "Daddy, he pushed_. Alright I can't punch people unless they hit me first" foot stomp, and head tilts, puppy dog eyes. I must be strong; Anna will kill me if I cave. "That right, now come 10minute time out on the bench with me" I take her hand and feel so guilty about punishing her for stopping a bully picking on her siblings.

"daddy aren't you important person?" "No, I'm just a businessman." "But the press, the men with flashes are always chasing us?" "Yes, but we are not special. Just because we have money; doesn't mean we should or can bully people. You have to earn respect, trust, friendship." "You and mommy are special to us." "yes, you are special to us too. But in public, like here you are no better or worse than anyone else. See Phoebe playing with those other kids in the sand box. She not bullying or pushing or being bad; is she?" "No, she being good, like mom likes us to be. I wouldn't have hit that boy if he hadn't pushed Teddy. Teddy never fight back." "why does Teddy never fight back?" "Because I fight, he hugs, and Phoebe shares. It's what we do (with a shrug and flop of the head, so Anna it brightens my day)"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Graduation day is here. Finally, the girls picked outfits, even drove Mia to drink and complain, about fashion, I recorded the whole rant, posted it to mom and dad, Elliot and Carol Action, our personal shopper at Niemen's.

I sit on the stage; Taylor has walked Anna to her seat. I see the family in the gallery, my parents, Elliot, Ray, the Kavanagh, and my kids. I could never believe today would come. That I would be happy to stand; a public speak and hand out diplomas. Kate speech goes great and our cheering section goes wild. I give mine, and basks in the cheers of family and friends. Handing out the sheepskins. I hear my future wife name. I hand her diploma. She cups my head and pulls me in for a kiss, not a public kiss, but a full on passionate, everything kiss. I wobble when she lets go. The cheers, hoot, and hollers bring down the place. I blush several shades. I smile and bow. The rest of the day goes from great to greater. The kids take turn wearing the mortarboard. I can see the future, when did it get so bright.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We've moved into our new house on the Sound. I cannot get over the feel or the happiness. Anna is happy with the house, and mad at me getting her a publishing company, she starts Monday assistant to an editor. The marriage is in one month, at the Grey Manor. I stand drink coffee watching the dawn break out of twilight silent gray and black. I named the new house Anna house, she named it Sea Meadows.

The house is quiet, calm, the calm before the kids awake and chaos and noise take over. I feel a nudge at my leg. Sarah is standing next to me a juice box in her hand, staring and copying me. I smile down, she smiles up. We stand a watch the world wake up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna first day at work. I take the kids to Grey house for the first time. Had Elliot and Andrea put in a childcare center in the old lounge on the 16 floor, no one uses it. The kids have picked their outfits. I am stunned and Gail leads them into the great room. Teddy is in a copy of my suit, grey with white shirt and tie. Phoebe in a skirt and blouse, like Bella from Disney. Sarah is in a businesswoman power suit, similar to Andrea or Ros. I am stunned. They are so min-me.

Taylor drops us off outside Grey House. We walk in and the place freezes. Everyone in frozen, several in midstride. I smile, as the kids walk ahead strutting like they belong, which they do. I nod to several people and motion returns to the room. "Fred (lobby security guard), how's your wife doing?" "Better, Mr. Grey. She gets her cast off next week" "Excellent, these are my new interns, my son Teddy, and his Sisters Sarah and Phoebe" "Please to meet you all, have a good day." Fred is always happy and friendly, an especial good had his job.

Arriving at my floor, the kids bound out. They've met Andrea before. "Aunt Andrea, were here" "Why yes you are. I'll have your coffee and juice box right away, Ros needs you in the 9:30 meeting and the 2pm meeting. Barney has some reports for you to review, and Mr. Donald's has the financial for Bismarck project, any time you have free. I have coloring and number books for your three, and a mickey playtime dvd for later. Also their having arts and crafts in the kids center at one."

Got love good staff. I pay good, lots of perks, and expect the best, no demand and enforce the best. My day goes by, when every I get frustrated I look at the kids. Barney setup a webcam app for the kids center, all parents with kids at the center, get a secure login to keep tabs on their kids.

Right before lunch, Barney calls Sarah as invade IT department, thru several locked doors, and evaded her lo-jack bracelet. I call Taylor, turn out Teddy wearing Sarah bracelet, and Phoebe cause a distraction to spring her. My smart, too smart for my sanity kids.

The Prisoner is escorted to my office, where her henchman wait, sitting on the couch. I try to scowl and put on my angry face, but I fail as soon as she waltzes thru the door, like she owns the place. Smiling and laughing "I got to see real cool stuff, next time you guys come with me." Sarah, there will be no next time. I will take you, all three if your good. You gave uncle Taylor a panic attack by escaping the kids center." "Daddy, we'll be good" She coos, like ice won't melt in her mouth. I laugh as Taylor grins. How can I be mad when they make me so happy.


	8. Chapter 8 weding and Bitchs

Chp 8. Wedding hells and evil Damsel

Apov: I sit and watch the ships cruise by the rainy grays and cloudy skies, wash away my sullen mind. As brides' maids argues to and fro about the dress they should wear. I must have been bewitched to let the Fashionistas decide, my mind waxes poetic prose I must be going mad, or at least drunks on wine. I wish Chris was here to chase away the rhymes in my mind and save me from the Mia, Kate, Grace, and Catherine Kavanagh.

Finally, the dresses are picked. The arrangement made, marriage counselling done, and my first cat fight done and finish.

We had just left the bridal shop when a tall, Botox, blonde is rocker gear Acosta me. Grace scream Elaine. I know who she is. Sawyer is moving but I'm faster a closer. I punch straight and true just like dad taught me. Down she goes, "How dare you bitch talk about my husband or kids. Next time I will end you pedophile. Sawyer grabs me and pulls me away. Kate and Cat are preventing Grace and Mia from jumping in. the Bitch deserves a beat down. The cops haul her off, violated the restraining order. I feel happy and satisfied. Luckily no one got video. But it was reported. Chris saw the news item. He sent a dozen lilies, the peace flower.

I sit in my living room, drinking tea out of my cups, watching my kids play tag, with my husband, and my daddy. While my in-laws cheer from my patio. All in my house! I try to be happy but Carla has interjected her poison into my mind and family. She arrived and demand entry into my house. I met her at the door. She demanded I pay the cab, and reimburse her for the airfare. She commanded and insulted the staff, from Sawyer to Gail. Snide and harmful comments about the kids. Gail had to haul Sarah away before she slugs grandma.

I scream "Carla shut up, sit down. A tell me why you're here."

"Annie, I'm your mother. I'm here for your wedding. Let's go over what you've planned so far."

"Carla the wedding is Saturday. There is no time and desire to change anything at this point."

"Annie, I need an outfit, and I have friends, business friend of Tom your stepdad that have to be included. I am sure another hundred or so people wouldn't be a problem."

"Carla, the wedding is cap at 58 people, period. And that included you and Tom."

"Annie, your marrying a billionaire you have to have a bigger wedding, grander wedding. Think of all the business and political friends he has. Honestly, I should have come sooner and made sure you didn't screw this up like everything else you do."

"Carla! Shut UP! You are only going to sit and watch the wedding. I will not allow you to fuckup my day, or piss on my kids, insult my husband!"

"Annie, I'm surprised any man would have because of the kids. Christian is young and handsome, he wants to party, not change diapers. You should have given them up for adoption. You should _"

Slap, punch, punch Sawyer lifts me up and pulls away. Gail grabs me, I am fighting mad. How dare she try to ruin my wedding, insult my kids, and husband. _Does she not get there his kids_. Reynold grabs Carla, removing her to a hotel in town.

Christian is vivid, but wants to make sure I'm ok. Ray is mad that Carla, once more is ruining my day. My mother is so_. I want_. I am so mad, hurt and angry. Can I kick my mom out of the most important day of my life? I will try one more time.

I arrive at the hotel. Sawyer and Taylor accompany me, to the suite Carla is in. She been here overnight, an has racked up almost a grand in charges. My mother #! # #. We enter, she is waiting by the window, nice view of the Space Needle. "Mom, we need to sit a talk."

"Annie, have you come to apologize for hitting me?"

"Mom, sit down. You said a lot of hurtful and mean things about the people I love."

"So no apologize. Just Carla the being a meanie. Ray taught you well."

"Mom, why do you feel it's ok to hurt me. My kids, damage my future. What have I done to you, all these years."

"You been a disappointment since you were born, ruin my figure, my marriages, ungrateful daughter. Pregnant teenager, unwed mother, do you even know who the father is? Now you've landed a billionaire, a you think your shit don't stink, well missy, you'll soon learn that men don't like other people kids."

The fantasy of a mom, who neglectful but still loved me is gone. She is everything I detest, hate, fear. I so hope my genies don't carry the bad mom gene. I turn to sawyer who leads me out of the room. I have no words. Sitting in the car has he drives me away, I pull my phone and surf thru the pic of Christian and the kids, family and friends. I am blessed, cherished, loved, and respected.

3 hours later:

I sit in my living room. My kids huddle around me; they can feel the mood. Gail come over and sitting pulls me into her arms. I release all the years of hidden pain, torment, and sorrows that in my relationship with Carla, I cannot think of her a mom any more. The kids pile on. Wanting to help me get thru this down. My kids, my rocks of sanity. I think I've replaced Carla with Gail as the maternal figure in my life.

Taylor later, "Anna, I've take Care of Carla. She will never bother you again. A no we're not paying any money to hush her up. I'm sorry she such a bad mother, and person." "thank you Taylor, for all you've done.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stare into the grey eyes, feeling the love and happiness. I look at my family waiting for me. My husband. His brother best man, my son his groomsmen. My maid of honor Kate, my daughter's brides' maids with Mia. My daddy holds my arm, about to give me away. I have dreamed of this day since kindergarten, my dreams were pale vision compared to right here right now.

"I do"

"I do"

The world is complete. The world can go to hell. We will always be happy, we will always be a FAMILY!


	9. Chapter a different day

Grey to the third chp last:

Beep beep beep

I hear annoying beep; someone turn off the beeping

I can't move

I ache all over.

I raise my eyes lids

My angel is holding my hands.

My beautiful angel

I try to move the hand she holding.

I jerk, she awakes

Christian, you're awake.

Cary! He's awake!

My angel my mom.

"What_Hap_pe_ned?"

"Christian you're were attacked by three men on the street. Elaine was behind it, she's dead her and Linc murder-suicide when the cops tried to arrest them. We know all about the thing she did to you. I'm sorry"

"Anna_Anna where?"

"The Girl who rescued you? She when back to Portland."

"Left?"

"Christian you've been in a coma for three months, baby"

Coma, it was all a dream. NO! NO! The kids! Anna! The births, graduation, wedding, mourning Anna passing; all just fiction, fantasy a dream

I cry, whimpering, racked with grieve. I had redemption in my dream. I was better than the monster.

I wake, its early morning, Mom is holding my hand, her eyes are red swollen. I stroke her hand. She looks up. I struggle to pull her hand to me. Slowly I pull her hand to my chest, tear cascade down her face. I see Dad behind her crying "Love you, love you"

19months later

I stand outside my car, a white Audi R8. Watching the students wander by staring. I in Ray Bans mirrored aviator, my Grey suit, white shirt. Sumter my CPO in his trade mark dark blue suit and dress steel toe sneakers. Taylor, my Irish setter-border collie mix lounge out the window. A dozen student try for my attention, wanting to pass number, female and boys. It's almost 4:30 in the afternoon. I see two coeds, dark hair, petite, 4.0, bookworms, roommates walking towards me. **I Walk towards them** , Taylor at my heel. Jeanie Mitchel, black hair daughter of Dr. Aria Mitchel CEO Human dynamic genetics. I stop in front of them push my Ray-Ban up to the top of my head. Recognition; I reach and take the hand of the brown hair beauty, the electric charge is there. I see it in her eyes. **I pull her hand to my chest, my heart** "Anastasia"

"Christian"

The end


End file.
